The Wonderful World of…USUK?
by Vinco
Summary: Your favorite Disney movies, now with a USUK flavor. Up next: Sleeping Beauty.  Ratings will vary.
1. Cinderella Part 1

And here to kick off the Disney-a-thon is none other that then the thoroughly over used Cinderella High School AU. I apologize for taking the easy way out, have some cliché Abused!Arthur Cinderella to make up for it.

**Movie: **Cinderella

**Gimmick: **High School AU

**Rating: **T for language and child abuse

**Part: **1/3

* * *

His world was dark. It didn't used to be. Once upon a time, his world was filled with light, a woman who loved him and hugged him and sewed up his stuffed unicorn. Once upon a time.

But that light died, and he fell into the blackness. So much blackness after that, black suits, black balloons, black coffin, black veils,

Black hearts.

Daddy brought home what was supposed to be his new light afterwards. She was sweet around daddy, but let his new brothers hit him and pull his hair and make him sleep under the porch.

Daddy didn't come around much after a time. Every time he did he gave Arthur a twenty and left.

It wasn't long before he didn't come around at all. New Mommy said good riddance and started inviting new Daddys over. They never lasted long, the record was two months in third grade.

It was around new Daddy Vash that Arthur met Alfred. Fourth grade, Romano was being jerk to him by the swings and Arthur knew if he started a fight here it would follow him home like shadow and he would sleep under the porch again.

Or in the fish tank. That was Mommy's new favorite.

Alfred did what Arthur could not, he punched Romano in the face. Sure, it started a fight and Alfred ended up at the nurse, but Alfred had laughed it off and said he was just being hero, because he was awesome like that while Arthur kept the tissue pinched around his nose while the boy was flailing in attempt to recount the event.

Alfred had become his new light, a smiling beacon of normalcy that had so alluded Arthur. For the first time, square meals, pillows and sleep over's, _laughter_ became a part of Arthur's routine. His bruises and burns started to go away and Mommy seemed happier now that he was out of her hair for hours, sometimes day at a time.

But after a while, his little ray of sunshine was darkened by a little cloud of suspicion. Alfred started to ask why he always had bruises and cuts, and he wasn't satisfied with Arthur's old literary of excuses. They yelled a lot, Alfred saying that it was very much is business and Arthur that it wasn't, so your damn trap, git.

Alfred came to visit a lot after fights, when he thought his friend was asleep. He climbed through Arthur's window (He had long since out grown the porch and fish tank and the basement had been converted into a rec. room) bearing gifts, usually a blanket or pillow and tucked his friend in, kissing his forehead before disappearing back out the window. Neither acknowledged it.

They remained friend through middle school, during which Arthur's mom found a new use for the little bastard of a bother. Apparently, Arthur had a knack for a domestic chores, enough to warrant doing all of them, until it hurt to move and then he had to go to school.

Alfred seemed happier when the physical abuse seemed to taper off as they entered high school, the first year of which was extremely awkward for Arthur as Alfred's new friends found amusement in talking about people he didn't know. He found himself hanging around the new Japanese transfer, much to Alfred confusion when he said he couldn't sit with them anymore.

He liked his new friends, Kiku, the Japanese student, and Ludwig, a German who was best friends with his stepbrother Feliciano, which meant that both Feliciano and Romano sat with him at lunch, along with a Spaniard who seemed to be afraid of Arthur.

It was a little awkward, as his stepbrothers' elitist attitude transferred from home world to school world, but they no longer decided on corporal punishment as means to exert their superiority. They simply increased the amount of chores he had to do, or outright lied to their Mother so she could hit him for them.

He ran away a lot, though it was only to Alfred's for a little while before he had to go back. Alfred hated letting him go back, as he told him every time he did. But Arthur had no other home, and although Alfred's parents said they liked having him over they got a very weary look when they went to wake their son up and they found him on the floor with a Brit having stolen his bed.

As they would find him in the morning, though the thought didn't really stop him from knocking on Alfred's window at his late hour of four in the morning. It was raining, and he just wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

The window slid open, granting him access. He closed in behind him after touching down on the carpet.

Alfred was on him almost immediately, worry clouding his cerulean eyes along with fatigue.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt? Do I need to call the cops? Should I get my gun? Can I-"

Arthur rolled his eyes and placed a finger over the boy's lips, silencing him. "No, I just needed to get away for a while." Which they both knew meant yes to all of the above.

Alfred smiled his winning grin, the fake one he used to charm is little fan club "I know what you mean, be right back kay, you're soaking." He returned with a towel, a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants.

Usually, Arthur would duck into the bathroom to change, but the cleaning chemicals he had drowned in had taken their toll, addling his brain until there was nothing left but the over whelming desire to sleep. He was surprised he didn't fall asleep on the way over here, actually.

His movement were clumsy, he could barely find the edge of his own shirt.

Alfred chuckled at his struggle. Git "Dude, you need help?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Well I wouldn't mind some." He shot back, feeling smug through his haze when Alfred's face turned a dark red. The American shook off the flush and smiled, this time a real one, eyes gleaming.

"Ok, but don't forget, you asked for it."

"Wha-" Was all he could get out before his shirt was pulled over his head.

"There, I helped."

"Bloody git!" He roared and tackled the American, who laughed so hard he almost forgot to fight back.

Almost.

They tussled on the carpet, Arthur grunted pushing back with all his might as Alfred easily pinned him to the ground, chuckling.

"I win." He said with an easy smile. That smile started to slide off his face as his eyes raked further down the pinned Brit's naked chest, contorting into a look of anger. Arthur glanced away, ashamed.

Cut, scars, bruises, burns littered his chest, evidence of a life long one sided war.

Alfred traced the longest scar, curving from his chest to the middle of his stomach, his finger shaking, expression one of fathomless anger and sorrow.

Arthur cleared his throat "Alfred…" The American pulled him into a tight hug, which would have induced panic had it been anyone but Alfred.

The bigger blonde spilled meaningless words of comfort, babble that went through one ear and out the other, but the intention of the words went straight to his heart and warmed it.

"- Gonna be ok, I'm not gonna let them hurt you anymore, I'ma save you, promise."

Arthur gave a hollow chuckle as their forehead touched, faces inches from each other "Still the hero, Alfred?"

He forced a smile "Always."

His world was still black, and his one ray of sunlight was beginning to cloud over, but moments like this made him feel like grey skies were going to clear enough to let him get a glimpse of the sun.

* * *

1st part, should be two more before it done.

Updates might be inconstant because I have another story, but they will get up, even if it kills me *Heroic music*

Movies already planned:

Aladdin

Pocahontas/Tarzan

Enchanted

The Incredibles (?)


	2. Cinderella Part 2

**Movie: **Cinderella

**Gimmick: **High School AU

**Rating: **T for language and child abuse

**Part: **2/3

* * *

Life continued as usual, the days with their constant, boring, exhausting routine.

School was a blessing. Arthur savored the seven or so hours he didn't have to be home, where he was surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him. As he was now, in the cafeteria, explaining with a chuckle that he forgot to pack a lunch. Again. Kiku was more than happy to share his Bento, and Ludwig offered him some of his potato wedges, but Arthur's pride refused to let him accept. He refused politely and changed the topic of conversation to the ever popular up coming Prom. It takes off, much to his relief.

"Oh shit, that's coming up, isn't it-"

"Ve~ Ludwig lets go together~"

"I said no the first time, damn tomato bastard-"

"But Romano~"

"I'm afraid I've forgotten the theme for this year, do any of you remember it?"

"I think its 'Masquerade', I'm not completely sure though." Arthur answered and Kiku nodded. He was silent for a moment "Arthur-san, would you go to Prom with me?" Both their faces darkened, but Kiku's was as red as a street light. "I-I mean, as friends not as-"

Arthur chuckled, about to say 'sure' when he became aware of a pair of brown eyes boring holes into his skull. He didn't need to look to know that Romano's glare meant no.

"I-I'm afraid I have something going on." he looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers.

"I see…"

He missed the synchronized glare sent at the Italian.

It was Friday, which meant that Arthur could stay at Alfred's for a few hours after school. A last hurrah before he was trapped in the house for 48 straight hours, an ancient ritual that had lasted throughout their friendship.

They really didn't do anything anymore outside of enjoy each other's company, which included the usual light hearted bickering and teasing which most of the time got out of hand. History often repeats itself and they were sitting on opposite side of Alfred's landfill of a room.

"Hey Artie?"

"Its Arthur, and what?" he grumbled, trying to figure out this proof.

"Kiku asked you to Prom, right?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the hint of jealousy in Alfred voice. Poor boy, didn't know he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Yes, he did."

"And…?"

Arthur sighed "He has a crush on one of the other exchange students- Don't look so excited, git, I'm not telling you who." He said and the American deflated with a pout "He just wanted me to go so he can play the jealousy card."

"But you're not going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if" He cleared his throat "I'm _allowed _to go."

The implication of the word hung heavily in the air and Alfred nodded stiffly.

"… Can you at least ask her?" He asked meekly.

Arthur looked at him with tired eyes "No harm in trying." He forced a smile.

How odd. He usually didn't go up and _ask _for beatings. Damn Alfred and his idiot dejected puppy dog face.

* * *

She said yes. Defying the natural order and every known law of the universe, she said yes with a smile on her face. Abet a creepy smile that set him on guard, but a positive was a positive, right?

He would later want to smack himself for being so naïve.

He hadn't told anyone the good news, except for Feliciano who promptly went pink in the face and started babbling about costumes and the like.

"I'm going as a bumble bee and Romano's being a tomato." Arthur snickered as he tried to scrub off some caked on food from the stove "Kiku's a kitty and Alfred's a cowboy."

Arthur suddenly ceased his vicious attack on the stove.

"Oh~ Arthur, your face is all red~"

"S-Shut it." He threw the rag at his step-brother who easily dodged it and laughed.

"Artie and Alfie, sitting in a tree-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

Her voice cut through the air like frost, freezing his limbs and making his blood run cold. All thought processes crept to a stop as he whirled around, eyes glued to the tiled floor.

"Hello moth-" She caught him with left hook, the momentum throwing him off balance, his head smacking against the edge of the counter.

"Don't you dare ever speak to my babies like that again." She hissed, grabbing a temporarily blind and deaf Feliciano by the wrist. "Come on honey, we have to work on your bee costume. If only we could have gotten Romi to be a flower, then you two would have matched! It would be so cute!" She sighed wistfully, leaving her adopted son with blood flowing down the side of his temple.

* * *

The night of Prom, as in any household, was something akin to any given battle during the entirety of World War II. Arthur was run ragged, up and down the stairs countless times with countless items; brushes, different colognes, flowers, cover up, mascara… Not to mention that he had to get ready himself, his mom and step-brothers had used all excess time in the tub, so that meant no shower, which wouldn't have been as big a deal if Romano hadn't used him a pallet for his cologne samples.

Now he was sweaty, smelly and couldn't find his costume. He was going as a magician, he had found an old too-big suit along with a plastic child's top hat, and had fashioned a mask out of an old black T-shirt. He sighed as him name was called, calling him off the search.

Romano was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and it took every ounce of self preservation in the Brit not to laugh. Romano was wearing a tight, bright red elastic jumpsuit with some sort of green hat and mask, an effort to replicate his favorite fruit into a wearable piece of clothing.

"Bastard, Mom wants you in the kitchen."

He nodded and found him mother sitting calmly at the table, in front of her was-

"My costume!" He exclaimed, relieved. "Where did you-"

His Mother smiled and shook her head. A soft _chish _was heard and she held aloft a lit match.

It happened in slow motion, and Arthur had the childish wish that it would extinguish as gravity took it. But it ignited the kerosene covered clothes with a loud _poof_, and burned away to ash in just a few minutes.

He stared at the remnants, too numb to feel surprised or shocked or angry.

This is what he got for getting his hopes up.

His mother sorted a few things in her purse "I'm going to be out until around midnight. I want this cleaned up when I get back." She snapped it shut "Romano, Feliciano! Its time to go!"

He still stared, he didn't even notice when Feliciano put a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry fratello" He whispered, sounding almost painfully sincere "I'm going to make this better, I promise."

He shook his hand off and the Italian crept back and joined his family.

Arthur's fists shook.

He was so sick of empty promises.

* * *

This chapter is terribly nonlinear. I apologize for that, but I've spent all week packing for a trip up to NYC with very little time to write. Next chapter will be better, promise.

Translation:

fratello- brother


	3. Cinderella Part 3

**Movie: **Cinderella

**Gimmick: **High School AU

**Rating: **T for language and child abuse

**Part: **2½/3

* * *

He wearily checked the clock.

9:30

Prom had been in progress for exactly an hour and a half.

The most painful hour and a half of his life.

Didn't help that Alfred kept sending him text messages saying who he was dancing with and how much he wished Arthur was there.

Damn insensitive git.

He sighed and nuzzled into the wet towel from his shower, used as a makeshift pillow. Already he wasn't looking forward to the next day, when Alfred would undoubtedly come to him to brag about who he danced, kissed, and possibly slept with. The thought made something foul rear its head in the pit of his stomach that he quickly quieted. He had a suspicion that he knew what that _something _was, but naming something gave it power, and he was nowhere near ready to surrender himself to that.

For now, he could call it jealousy.

He grumbled as his phone vibrated again, although this time, he noted with a raised thick eyebrow, it was from… Ludwig?

"Hello?"

"_Hallo? Arthur?" _

"Yes?" He asked quizzically, as he heard the distinct lack of chattering or music.

"_Open the door." _

"What?"

"_Open the door, Kiku's arms are about to fall off." _He sounded amused.

Very confused, he obeyed Ludwig's odd orders to find Kiku on the opposite side, straining to hold what looked vaguely like a pirate chest.

"Thank you, Arthur-san." He said as he sat the chest on the couch, panting.

"Kiku? What the bloody-?"

"We don't have time, Arthur-san. Quick" He opened the chest and pulled out a pair of knee high boots "Put this stuff on."

He was confused beyond all belief. Kiku shook his head with his ever patient smile.

"Feliciano called us. Don't worry, we got you another costume."

The Brit nodded a small smile starting to creep on his face. Kiku rushed him to the bathroom and handed him individual items through the door.

It was a pirate costume, a long decorative red coat, leather gloves, a peasant shirt and a silk sash, complete with what looked like tan riding pants and a grand feathered hat.

Kiku appraised him with a critical eye, and finding this attire to his satisfaction, handed him a black cloth mask.

"Why do you have all this?" He asked, disbelieving. Kiku flushed and said nothing.

The drive back to the hotel where prom was being held was filled with hearty small talk and gossip, Kiku snapping the occasional picture of Arthur in costume.

The parking lot was packed, and Ludwig let them out at the entrance while he went to find a place to park.

The ballroom was lit with candles from five large chandeliers in attempt to copy the atmosphere of a real 18th century ballroom. It did fairly well, and the other student's costumes added to the atmosphere rather than detract like thought they would.

Kiku squeezed his arm "There's someone over there that I want to talk to over there. Will you be alright?"

Arthur's emerald eyes scanned the crowd and he nodded "Your ears are crooked." He shifted the kitty ear headband in to it correct place and sent the Asian boy off with a small smile.

"Well, hey there, haven't seen ya'll 'round here before." Said a voice behind him in the most obnoxiously fake southern accent that could only come from one American.

Alfred was dressed in sinfully well fitting tan chaps with black leggings and cowboy boots. A matching tan vest was decorated with a sheriff's badge that looked like it came out of a cereal box, layered over a light blue flannel shirt that brought out his eyes hidden behind a clumsily fitted cloth mask fitted around his glasses with a gaudy cowboy hat tilted at an angle.

The blushing Brit offered a small smile in place of a verbal greeting and Alfred seemed to accept it.

"Some party, right, this place is hoppin'."

Arthur nodded, not saying anything. Alfred didn't seem to recognize him, which meant that he could at least attempt to flirt with the American without jeopardizing their friendship.

Win-Win

The song suddenly changed to something more upbeat and Alfred perked up "Ooooooh! I love this song! Come on!"

"Wha-"

Arthur was dragged unceremoniously into the middle of the dance floor. He stood awkwardly as Alfred started swaying to the overly pop-y beat.

"Come on, Mr. Pirate Guy, you can dance, right?" The bigger blonde teased. Arthur huffed and reluctantly began to swing his hips to the beat. Alfred smiled approvingly and took it up a notch, moving closer to the pirate.

One dance turned into two, then three, and then five. By the seventh Arthur was dying of heat stroke in the heavy fabric of the overcoat. He excused himself with an apologetic look to the American and quickly exited into the air conditioned lobby, which, much to his relief, was deserted. He collapsed against the wall and shed his coat and hat, sighing as the cooled air touched his skin.

He had danced with Alfred. He had _danced _with Alfred. He didn't like the girly sense of glee that developed with that thought.

"Aw, poor wittle pirwate, did the dance tucker you out?" Arthur shot a glare at the American. When did he get here?

The bigger blonde slid to the ground next to him. They sat in a silence that should have been awkward, feeling the pounding beat of the music through the walls. Arthur felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to the American, who was staring at him unabatedly. He flushed under the intense gaze, turning his to the floor.

"I think they're starting the slow dance now." The cowboy commented. He stood and offered his hand to the still sitting Brit.

"Mr. Pirate Guy, may I have his dance?" He asked, playing imitation gentleman.

The shorter blonde rolled his eyes, hesitantly taking the American's hand. Blue eyes smiled as he gently helped the pirate up.

This song was much slower than the others they had danced to before, and they could barely hear the tempo through the walls but their imaginations took over as they began to get closer. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist, and Arthur's around his neck, their faces so close it would be so easy to-

Alfred pressed his forehead against the pirate's, noses bumping. "You wanna hear a secret, Mr. Pirate Guy?" He whispered, breath tickling his ear. A small nod.

"I really, really like you." He said softly, their faces not even an inch apart. Arthur's heart stopped beating for several seconds, which Alfred took advantage of and finally pressed their lips together.

It was a moment that lasted forever and not long enough, in Arthur's opinion, and air became an unfortunate necessity much sooner than he would have liked. They pulled away, Alfred's face spilt in an impossibly wide grin. Arthur had not right to complain, he was sure he sporting his own dopey smirk.

Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he had been aware of the chiming of the old grandfather clock in the corner of the lobby, on its twelfth chime.

Twelfth.

Midnight.

Mom…

His eyes widened. Shit.

He tore out of Alfred's grip, the latter of which, staring at the empty space where a body used to be, extremely puzzled. He watched him sprint out the door with the same look of confusion until his blinked himself back to coherency.

He chuckled "See ya, Artie."

* * *

He had never run so fast in his life. His lungs were burning by the time he burst through the back door, all but diving into the kitchen.

The light flickered on.

"Hello, Arthur. Guess what you didn't do?"

An icy grip wrapped around his heart and stole his breath away.

There was a loud 'clank' and a very sharp pain in his head, and he was thrust into the warm grip of unconsciousness.

* * *

DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNN.

And here's the rest of chapter two before I go.

So the Fairy Godmother was the Axis Powers… huh. Also for the sake of the story, lets pretend that Proms run 'til midnight. Yay, next chapter's in Alfred POV. Huzzah.


	4. Cinderella Part 4

**Movie: **Cinderella

**Gimmick: **High School AU

**Rating: **T for language and child abuse

**Part: **3/3

The evil light/darkness metaphor comes back.

* * *

The world was dark again. The darkness used to be good thing, it didn't hurt there. But this darkness was cold and it hurt pleasemakeitstophurtingplease. He didn't want to be in the dark anymore. He wanted his light.

He doesn't know where he is but its too bright. He's assaulted by the sheer amount of white. He keeps his eyes closed and shifts his sand filled hands around the surface he was laying on. It was cottony and scratchy but not uncomfortable. He squints his eyes open and from what he can barely see its all white. Too white. Sterile white. It hurts.

There is a rhythmic beeping from somewhere in his peripherals. And it takes him a minute to figure out its beating at the same pace that his heart is. A heart monitor. He has a heart monitor and he's in a hospital.

The nurse checking his vitals seems relived to see him.

"Good morning, sweetheart" She coos, the words pounding like jackhammers into his brain "How you feeling?"

He tries to mumble some thing to the effect of a positive, but his tongue is heavy and the most he can manage is a harsh grunt.

"Don't push yourself, you just woke up, after all." She says "Let me go get the doctor, he can explain better than me."

The doctor comes in all smiles and told him that he had been asleep for almost two weeks. He didn't go into details, saying only that he had been conked over the head with a frying pan and dumped over a bridge into a shallow stream. He was found by one of his friends (Who's name probably started with an 'A' and ended with a 'lfred').

Alfred came to visit him a little after school ended, eyes alight as he pulled Arthur into a bone crushing hug. The usual stream of babble was both a comfort and a relief, until the embrace began to feel a bit too painful.

Alfred backed off with a little smile but kept a hold of Arthur's hand "Wow, you're ok enough to yell at me. That's progress."

Arthur huffed and things were back to they way they should be.

A few days later a man from Social Service came and had nice chat with Arthur. Alfred came in after him looking oddly pleased with himself.

"Hey ya Artie, I got good news and bad news." He looked like he was going to explode with excitement "You get to live at my house for a while!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow "What's the good news?"

Alfred scoffed "Hilarious."

Arthur chuckled, but Alfred's expression remained serious. "Al-"

"The bad news is… something happened at prom."

"Oh?" the Brit was suddenly very interested in the frays of his blanket.

"Yeah… I… fell in love. I just don't know with who." He rushed out, his face turning a lovely shade of bright red. He started to lean closer "Maybe… you could help me…"

Arthur froze, his face starting to resemble a stop light "A-Alfred?"

"Because" he whispered, breath ghosting across the Brit's lips "I really hope it's who I think it is." He pressed their lips together for one brief, blissful moment.

"W-Well?"

"I don't know" the American drawled, stroking an invisible beard "That was pretty close, but I'm not entirely sure."

"I'll just have to convince you otherwise."

"Please do."

* * *

I don't own Hetalia

Movies already planned:

Sleeping Beauty

Aladdin

Pocahontas/Tarzan

The Aristocats

Hercules (in which you get a musical number)


	5. Aladdin Part 1

**Movie: **Aladdin

**Gimmick: **Modern day NYC

**Rating: **T

**Part: **1/6

* * *

The day started out like many others in Alfred Jones' life.

Getting chased out of a 7-11.

Alfred, being the hero he was, rarely ever ran away from anything. Unfortunately, the shopkeeper happened to be armed today. He ran through the maze of city streets, ducking through back alleys and eventually settling behind a garbage can, trying to keep his breathing quiet until he was sure he wasn't being followed. He wasn't today, and he laughed, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

Alfred- 296, Store guy- 30

Still grinning, he produced today's spoils from where they were secured under his ancient bomber jacket. A stale loaf a bread and some peanut butter. Not exactly a feast, but hell, he'll take what he can get. Biting into the stale sandwich, unwanted pictures of hamburgers flashed across his subconscious, making his mouth water and the taste of day old peanut butter that much less that he had any right to complain, as he at least had food and knew how to get more. There were people who didn't know how to do anything but wait in the dark corners of the odd restaurant and hope that somebody took pity on them. An that somebody was usually Alfred.

Odd that he was known as a thief, as the American hated stealing. It was illegal and most defiantly violated his moral code. However, he did eventually get rather hungry and he wasn't young enough anymore to get free handouts at the deli. So he turned to theft, but whatever he took he made sure to give back in return.

As he was about to do now.

"Hey, you two!" He called, taking each of the goods in one hand and putting them behind his back as he stood. The two children stiffened and whirled around, caught red handed going through the dumpster.

He nodded towards the boy, who if he had to guess by height was the younger of the two. "Pick a hand."

The boy stared at him.

"Pick a hand, left or right." He repeated shrugging his shoulders in turn. His usual dopey smile was fixed securely on his face. The boy hesitated while the older girl looked Alfred over. Probably calculating the chances that the blonde was armed. Apparently he was deemed 'not a threat' and the boy pointed to his right hand.

"Dingdingding, we have a winner!" He grinned wildly and pushed the jar of peanut butter into the boy's hand.

"Next contestant!"

And so the morning left him with an empty stomach and a satisfied conscious.

But the former he had plans for.

He had been scoping out this certain store for a while now. An electronics' store. Usually he only stole the necessities, but recently he had been finding that money was more of a necessity than stale bread.

The bell above the door dinged pleasantly, announcing his entrance. He gave the girl behind the counter a charming smile, hoping to reduce suspicion. Not that there was anything suspicious about him, of course. He scanned the various aisles and shelves with a practiced eye. Games were behind security glass, that was a no-go, DVD players had sensors wrapped around them, negative. The cameras-

Were sitting prettily on the shelf.

He looked out the corners of his eyes. This was either way too easy or the luckiest day he'd had in a while.

He double checked to make sure the aisle was bereft of customers and employees as his hand drew to the box like metal to a magnet, the box stashed inconspicuously under his jacket.

Now came the hard part, picking out a decoy. Someone to distract security while he made a run for it. Usually, he would just dash out of the store and hope for the best, but he could tell the situation called for something a little bit more delicate, as irritating as that was.

He loitered around the entrance, pretending to be fascinated by some cheap windup toys. He needed to find someone who looked more suspicious than he did.

He didn't have to wait long. A short kid with choppily cut dark blonde hair decided to spend his leisure time elsewhere. The target was dressed in tight, tight skinny jeans and a baggy Beatles shirt. He screamed punk and it didn't help he kept looking over his shoulder. Very suspicious. Perfect. Although, Alfred felt kind of sorry for what he was going to do. It would buy him some time, but he would hate to inconvenience someone. (Especially someone that cute, even if the eyebrows _did _detract a bit.)

Double, triple, quadruple check, he took a breath and walked parallel out the automatic doors with the blonde kid.

They were halfway through when the alarm went off.

"Shit."

"Bloody hell!"

… Hello accent.

" 'cuse me, guys, but I'm going to have to check you over." The clerk said.

Alfred chuckled, raspy "Do you have to?" and he wanted to smack himself. He might as well had shouted his guilt from the rooftops right then and there. The clerk's eyes lit up with the excitement of the hunt and the American could hear the figurative cuffs lock over his wrists.

"Take off your coat, dude. Or I'll get Toris up here and he _will _cuff ya."

Busted.

He reluctantly opened his jacket, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar when the boxed camera hit the floor with a chunky 'thunk'.

"Peter!" The Brit exclaimed loudly, startling both the clerk and Alfred. Was he still here?

Apparently, as the Briton was profusely apologizing to the clerk.

"-o sorry, I should have been keeping a better eye on him." He said, gesturing towards the extremely confused American. "You see, he has a crippling mental disorder. Don't you, Peter?"

"Huh?"

"See" He shook his head sadly "brain dead. Tragic, really."

"Oh my God." The clerk looked horrified. "I'm so sorry."

"Its all right, luv" He said, using the American weakness to the English accent to his advantage "I hope we didn't cause too much trouble."

"No no, none at all" She picked up the fallen camera "I'll just put this back and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

"Most appreciated." He smiled and grabbed the stupefied American by the wrist "Come along Peter, lets get some ice cream." His fake smile clearly said 'play along'.

"Ok big brother." Alfred grinned, catching on as he was forcefully pulled out of the store.

They were a block away when the Brit finally slowed to a casual meander down the bustling sidewalk, lost in a panicked thought as the American fell in step beside him.

"Dude, that was freakin' amazing!" He said with a boisterous laugh as they turned the corner, missing the neurotic twitch of his companion's eye. "I thought I was totally boned! How'd you come up with a story so fast-"

"You bloody moron!" The shorter blonde shouted as he smacked the back of Alfred's head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

And if you can believe it, it was all down hill from there.

* * *

… I really don't like this chapter. Ah well.

Alright, taking bets for Genie, who's it gonna be?

Oh, and the summary still has Sleeping Beauty as the next story because while theres no way to change the summary yet.

Movies already planned:

Sleeping Beauty

Tarzan

The Aristocats


End file.
